militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bodrum Castle
Bodrum Castle ( ), located in southwest Turkey in the city of Bodrum ( ), was built by the Knights Hospitaller starting in 1402 as the Castle of St. Peter or Petronium. History Confronted with the invasion of Seljuk Turks, the Knights Hospitaller, headquartered on the island of Rhodes, needed another stronghold on the mainland. Grand Master Philibert de Naillac (1396–1421) found a suitable site across the island of Kos, where there was already a castle of the Order. This location had been already the site of a fortification in Doric times (1110 BC) and of a small Seljuk castle in the 11th century. The same promontory was also the probable site of the palace of Mausolos, the famous king of Caria.Turner, J. - Grove Dictionary of Art - Oxford University Press, USA; New Ed edition (January 2, 1996); ISBN 0-19-517068-7 The construction of the castle began in 1404''Bodream'', Jean-Pierre Thiollet, Anagramme Ed., 2010, p. 13. ISBN 978-2-35035-279-4 under the German knight-architect Heinrich Schlegelholt. Construction workers were guaranteed a reservation in Heaven by a papal decree of 1409.Bodream, Jean-Pierre Thiollet, Anagramme Ed., 2010, p. 90. ISBN 978-2-35035-279-4 They used squared green volcanic stone, marble columns and reliefs from the nearby Mausoleum of Maussollos to fortify the castle. The first walls were completed in 1437. The chapel was among the first completed inner structures (probably 1406). It consists of a vaulted nave and an apse. The chapel was reconstructed in Gothic style by Spanish Knights in 1519-1520. Their names can be found on two cornerstones of the façade. Fourteen cisterns for collecting rainwater were excavated in the rocks under the castle. Each tongue of the Order had its own tower, each in his own style. Each tongue, each headed by a bailli, was responsible for the maintenance and defence of a specific portion of the fortress and responsible for manning it with sufficient numbers of knights and soldiers. There were seven gates leading to the inner part of the fortress. The architect applied the latest in castle design: the passages leading to these gates were full of twists and turns. Eventual assailants could not find cover against the arrows, stones or heated projectiles they had to confront. The Knights had placed above the gates and on the walls hundreds of painted coats of arms and carved reliefs. There remain now 249 separate designs: those of grand masters, castle commandants, countries, personal coat of arms of knights and religious figures. The construction of the three-storied English tower was finished in 1413. One door opens to the north, to the inner part of the castle; The other door leads to the western rampart. One could only access this tower via a drawbridge. The western façade shows an antique carved relief of a lion. Because of this relief, the tower was also called "the Lion Tower". Above this lion, one can see the coat of arms of king Henry IV of England. For over a century St. Peter's Castle remained the second most important castle of the Order. It served as a refuge for all Christians in Asia Minor. The castle came under attack with the rise of the Ottoman Empire, first after the fall of Constantinople in 1453 and again in 1480 by sultan Mehmed II. The attacks were repelled by the Knights. In 1482, Prince Cem Sultan, son of sultan Mehmed II and brother of sultan Bayezid II, sought refuge in the castle, after a failure in raising a revolt against his brother. When the Knights decided to fortify the castle in 1494, they used again stones of the Mausoleum. The walls facing the mainland were thickened as to withstand the increasing destructive power of cannons. The walls facing the sea were less thick, since the Order had little to fear from a sea attack due to their powerful naval fleet. Grand Master Fabrizio Del Carretto (1513–21) built a round bastion to strengthen the land side of the fortress. Sir Thomas Docwra was captain of the castle in 1499. 16th century Between 1505 and 1507 the few sculptures from the mausoleum, that hadn't been smashed and burnt for lime, were integrated into the castle for decoration. These included twelve slabs of the Amazonomachy (combat between Amazons and Greeks) and a single block of the Centauromachy, a few standing lions and one running leopard. When faced by attack from Sultan Suleiman, Philippe Villiers de L'Isle-Adam, the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitallers ordered the Castle to be strengthened again. Much of the remaining portions of the mausoleum were broken up and used as building material to fortify the castle. By 1522 almost every block of the mausoleum had been removed. In June 1522 the sultan attacked the Order's headquarters in Rhodes from the Bay of Marmaris with 200,000 soldiers. The castle of Rhodes fell in December 1522. The terms of surrender included the handing over of the Knights' fortresses in Kos and St Peter's Castle in Bodrum. After the surrender, the chapel was turned into a mosque and a minaret was added. This mosque was called the Süleymaniye Camii, as attested by a traveler Evliya Chelebi, who visited Bodrum in 1671. The minaret was destroyed on 26 May 1915 by rounds fired by a French warship during the World War I. It was reconstructed in its original shape in 1997. 19th century In 1846 Lord Stratford Canning, the British Ambassador to Constantinople obtained permission to take twelve marble reliefs, showing a combat between Greeks and Amazons. Sir Charles Newton, a member of the staff of the British Museum, conducted excavations and removed a number of stone lions and one leopard in 1856. Presently, these are all to be found at the British Museum. In later years, the castle has been used for different purposes. It was used as a military base by the Turkish army during the Greek Revolt in 1824. In the 19th century the chapel was converted into a mosque and a minaret was added. At the same time a hamam (public bath) was installed in the castle. In 1895 the castle was turned into a prison. During World War I, the castle was fired upon by a French warship, toppling the minaret and damaging several towers. After the war, the Italians stationed a garrison in the castle, but withdrew in 1921 when Mustafa Kemal Atatürk came to power. Afterwards the castle stood empty for 40 years. Museum of Underwater Archaeology In 1962 the Turkish Government decided to turn the castle into a museum for the underwater discoveries of ancient shipwrecks in the Aegean Sea. This has become the Bodrum Museum of Underwater Archaeology, with a collection of amphoras, ancient glass, bronze, clay, iron items. It is the biggest of its kind devoted to underwater archaeology. Most of its collection dates from underwater excavations after 1960. These excavations were performed on several shipwrecks: *Finike-Gelidonya shipwreck (12th century BC): 1958-1959; first underwater excavation in Turkey, *Bodrum-Yassiada shipwreck (Byzantine, 7th century AD): 1961-1964; Roman merchant vessel with 900 amphoras. *Bodrum -Yassiada shipwreck (Late Roman, 4th century AD) *Bodrum-Yassiada shipwreck (Ottoman, 16th century AD) (dated by a 16th-century four-real silver coin from Seville (Philip II) ) *Ṣeytan Deresi shipwreck (16th century BC) *Marmaris-Serçe harbour shipwreck (glass, 11th century AD): 1977; collection of Islamic glassware *Marmaris-Serçe harbour shipwreck (Hellenistic, 3rd BC) *Kaṣ-Uluburun shipwreck (14th century BC): 1982-1995; 10 tons of Cypriot copper ingots; one ton of pure tin ingots; 150 glass ingots; manufactured goods; Mycenaean pottery; Egyptian seals (with a seal of queen Nefertiti) and jewelry *Tektaṣ glasswreck (5th century BC): (1996–2001) The former chapel houses an exhibition of vases and amphoras form the Mycenaean age (14th to 12th centuries BC) and findings from the Bronze Age (around 2500 BC). The commercial amphoras give a historical overview of the development of amphoras and their varied uses. The Italian Tower houses in the Coin and Jewelry Hall a collection spanning many centuries. Another exhibition room is devoted exclusively to the tomb of a Carian princess, who died between 360 and 325 BC. The collection of ancient glass objects is one of the four biggest ancient glass collections in the world. Two ancient shipwrecks have been reconstructed: the Fatımi ship, sunk in 1077 AD, and the large Uluburun Shipwreck from the 14th century BC. The garden inside the castle is a collection of almost every plant and tree of the Mediterranean region, including the myrtle, and the plane tree. File:Turkey.Bodrum054.jpg|Model of the Yassiada vessel (Byzantine, 7th century) File:Turkey.Bodrum095.jpg|Egyptian jewelry (Uluburun shipwreck) File:Turkey.Bodrum033.jpg|Collection of amphoras from different parts of the Mediterranean See also *Bodrum *Halicarnassus *Uluburun Shipwreck Notes External links *Bodrum History and Bodrum Castle *Bodrum Castle information, photos and map of Bodrum Castle *Historical Places Around Bodrum *Bodrum museum virtual tour Category:Bodrum Category:Castles in Turkey Category:Castles and fortifications of the Knights Hospitaller Category:Archaeological museums in Turkey Category:Maritime museums Category:Museums established in 1962 Category:Landmarks in Turkey Category:Museums in Muğla Province